Becca's Hen night
by hayly baby
Summary: if this had happened on becca's hen night, it wouldve changed her life forever...plz read and review!CHAPTER 5 NOW UP
1. What shouldn have been

-1**Becca's hen night**

What might've happened on Becca's hen night that could've changed her life forever…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hollyoaks storylines or characters (though it would be great if I could :D)**_

Chapter 1.

Becca Hayton quietly shut the door to her flat. She stumbled to her bathroom and began to take her make-up off.

'_I can't believe that this time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs Becca Dean. So much has happened in such a short space of time. But I can't help feeling something's wrong…'_

She was interrupted in her thoughts when there was a soft tap at the door.

''Jake, you can't stay here tonight, its bad luck!'' Becca shouted as she made her way to the door. But it wasn't Jake; it was Justin.

''Justin what are you doing here?'' Becca asked him.

''I need to talk to you''.

Becca ushered him through the door, silently willing he would just go away. She was slowly developing feelings for him, feelings that weren't appropriate. She was disgusted with herself.

''Justin, if you hadn't already noticed, I'm getting married tomorrow and I really need to get some sleep so can you please-''

''BECCA YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! I KNOW YOU DON'T! THAT ONE KISS WE SHARED CHANGED YOU! I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!''

Becca was taken aback at Justin's words. The worst part of it was that everything he said was true.

Becca sat by him on the couch and silently began to cry. Justin put an arm around her and held her close. She looked into his eyes and moved even closer towards him. He pulled Becca upwards and passionately kissed her. She returned the kiss and began hungrily undoing his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his body and gently pulled him to her bedroom…

The next morning, Becca woke up in her bed, next to Justin Burton. He was holding her in a close but gentle embrace. She stroked his face and kissed him.

''morning Justin''

''hi Becca ''

She then remembered that she was getting married today.

''Justin you need to go and forget about this''

''WHY!''

''because im getting married in a few hours!"

She hurriedly pushed him out of the bed and ushered him out of the flat.

'' _what the hell did I just do! I slept with Justin Burton. I know it was wrong, but… I kinda enjoyed it. I think I'm making a mistake marrying Jake'_

HEYA! Plz read an review, bcos I might add another chapter if people like it:D


	2. this should be the best day of my life

Heya! thankz especially to kirsty-nolan87 & carebare 4 reviewing the story!

heres part 2!

Chapter 2

Jake Dean was on his way to Hollyoaks Church with a big smile on his face.

'_i'm getting married today to te woman i love! it can't get any better than this can it? i will just have to put the whole Lisa thing behind me now.''_

They pulled up to the church early and Jake greeted all the guests.

''hey love, are you nervous?' Jakes mum Frankie asked him, grinning.

'nah im fine' he replied.

'' can everyone please enter the church. the wedding is about to begin!' called the vicar.

as the guests and Jake began to go into the church, Justin Burton watched them from behind a bush

_'i know Becca loves me. she shouldn't be marrying him. shes making a mistake!'_

Becca was having second thoughts.

''Mandy i can't marry Jake!'

''why are you having second thoughts?'' Mandy asked.

'_you have to tell her! shes your best friend!' _becca thought.

'Mandy, I,I,I, I slept with Justin Burton'.

'WHAT!'

''Mandy please you have to understand!'

''Understand what! you slept with Justin Burton! he's your pupil! you know what, lets just go!''

Jake was waiting expectantly for Becca at the church. she was 10 minutes late.

_'now come on Jake, she is going to show up. shes probably stuck in traffic-''_

just then, Becca walked into the church, a smile on her face. jake couldn't hide his happiness.

''Are we ready to begin?'' asked the vicar

''yes'' replied Jake.

Justin couldn't help but be jealous at Jake.

'_why does he get her? she looked beautiful when she got out of the car. shes making a mistake. ive got to save her!'._

Becca couldn't concentrate on what the vicar was saying. she kept catching Mandy giving her angry looks. she couldn't get justin out of her head. she needed him now, more than she did yesterday.

'_justin, please help me!'._

'' Now, Jake Dean, do you take Rebecca Hayton to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?''

''I do''.

_'oh no, what am i going to do! i dont want to marry Jake anymore!'_

'' Now Rebbeca Hayton'' the vicar said,

''do you take Jake Dean as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?''

''STOP THE WEDDING!'

heya again plz R&R


	3. stop the wedding!

heya thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed the story so far! i really appreciate it :D

Chapter 3:

everyone turned their heads sharply to see the young man running down the aisle

''STOP THE WEDDING! BECCA YOU SHOULDNT MARRY JAKE!''

''JUSTIN BLOODY BURTON GO AWAY!'' shouted Jake.

Becca was speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her.

''Justin what are you doing here!" she asked him.

"er... shall i go on?" the vicar asked.

''can you please give us a minute?'' becca asked

Jake dragged her away from the altar and into a different room.

"what the hell is going on ! what is he doing here!" Jake asked Becca

BANG! Justin threw open the door and ran towards Becca

"_what is he gonna do! justin please dont tell him what we did!" _Becca thought silently

'' Becca don't marry him, you're making a mistake! doesn't what we did mean anything to you?" Justin pleaded.

"what is he talking about? what did you do!" Jake shouted angrily at Becca

"Me and Justin w-we um-"

"We slept together"

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _Becca screamed silently in her head

"Becca, BECCA IS WHAT HE SAID TRUE!"

_"Becca wouldn't do that to me would she! Burton's just making that up. the little bugger isnt he..."_

"im so sorry Jake."

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Jake

justin stood protectively in front of Becca, senseing that he really shouldn't have said that they had slept together.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BURTON!"

"make me"

BAM! Jake punched Justin in the face. that started a full blown fight.

"whats going on here! jake what are you doing to that boy?" Frankie tottered into the church room, hearing the racket they were making.

Becca couldn't take this anymore. she ran out of the church crying. she knew who she wanted. but did he still want her?

"Becca wait!"

Sorry its a bit short i was on a time limit

Plz R n R


	4. I choose you'

heya thanx to all of my reviewers. specially florijo, kirsty-nolan 87 :D

Becca turned around, Jake was running up to her.

"Becca we can make this work. i forgive you! please dont walk out on me!"

Justin looked out of the church window with disgust

"_she shouldnt go back to him, she loves ME not him. ive had enough of this!"_

As justin ran out of the church, he heard Becca shouting:

"I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE JAKE! I SLEPT WITH JUSTIN FOR A REASON! I WANT HIM NOT YOU ITS NEVER BEEN YOU!"

she turned her head away from Jake in disgust and sh saw Justin walking away from the church, with tears in his eyes.

:Justin wait!" Becca called out!

Justin turned around sharply as he heard his name being called. he saw Becca running towards him in her wedding dress.

"Becca what are you doing?" he asked.

Becca lifted up her head and smiled at him.

"Making the best decision of my life".

She thrust herself in his arms and started crying.

Justin couldn't believe it. he was holding the woman of his dreams in his arms. He loved her and she chose him.

he lifted her head up until they were face to face and gently said "i love you"

"i love you too" becca replied.

They started running out of the church garden and kissed passionately.

"do you want to come back to mine? Mums at work and Mel and Sophie are out." he asked Becca

"_please say yes. i love you so much. can we be together, at least for tonight?" _he thought.

"yes sure. but i have to back to the flat first and change out of this awful wedding dress. it isn't even mine! its frankies first one. Blee!. let's go Justin."

they walked back to the flat hand in hand for everyone to see.

Meanwhile, back at the church, Jake Dean looked on with disbelief as his wife-to-be Becca was running towards Justin Burton, saying she loved Justin instead of him.

_"what the hell is she playing at? does she think this is a joke? a sick, twisted game that she is playing?"_

but when he saw them kiss, he knew it was real.

"i'm so sorry love .is there anything i can do?" his mum Frankie asked, appearing by his side.

He could hear mumbling from the crowd of wedding guests that had formed behind him to watch the unfolding events

"NO THERE ISNT ANY THING YOU CAN DO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. EVERYONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" jake shouted at his mum and guests and ran out of the church. he kept running, with tears in his eyes that weren't going to go away, until he saw the park. he darted into it and dropped onto the nearest bench. he could't stop the tears from falling.

"_what have i done wrong? why has this happened? how could Becca do this to me, with Justin flaming burton! what the hell am i gonna do now. he's ruined everything!"_

through his tears, he made out a figure standing in front of him.

"Becca?" he cried blindly.

the figure smiled painfully and replied " no jake, its Mandy."

Mandy came and sat down next to Jake on the bench.

"y'know, Becca didn't mean to leave you, she was just-"

"Mandy, why did she have to this to me? why now?"

Mandy looked up at Jake with tears in her eyes. '_why the hell did Becca just desert him on her WEDDING DAY. how could she be so heartless. to leave him for a schoolboy that went to PRISON for goodness sake .'_

"Jake, you dont need Becca. you are gonna be fine. she doesn't deserve you."

Mandy found herself moving closer to Jake, feeling the wet tracks of tears on his porcelain face. getting so close, she could see the tear drops hanging off his eyelashes. so close that she could stare into his eyes an also stare into his soul, deep into his heart and see the sadness inside it. As she kissed Jake, she felt a longing in her heart, a burning desire, she wanted to make him forget about Becca; to make him feel a happiness that had long-since died in himself like it had died in her. She needed this kiss as much as she needed oxygen and water. she needed him. As they kissed, they began to realise what they had lost before; true passion and love. A passion and love that had died long before.

At the flat. Justin waited on the sofa patiently, waiting for Becca to change out of the wedding dress and into something else. He had began to tap his foot on the coffee table when Becca opened her bedroom door. As he stared at her beauty, Becca began to kiss him in a way that she had never kissed Jake. She whispered into his ear "Shall we go to the flat. i cann't wait any longer."

Twenty minutes later, Becca and Justin were lying together in his bed, kissing passionately. They had both just finished making love when justin looked at his alarm clock. it read; 12:28. it was 24 hours since he and Becca had first embraced their love. He looked to his chest to see Becca lying with her head on it. She was asleep.

_'i cant believe that it was only 24 hours ago that i first did it with Becca.i love her so much. i can't live without her now. it broke my heart to see her walking down the aisle to marry that prat. but when she ran to me, i felt like i was in heaven'._

Just then, Justin heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. he tried to wake Becca but it was too late.

"JUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR TEACHER!"

Hope you like this chapter, it took me a long time to write this. i thought i did the whole Jake/Mandy thing quite well.

Plz R n R

hayzxx

:D


	5. IMPORTANT PLZ READ !

guys im sorry but im not finishing the story.

my opinion of becca and justin has totally changed and i dont think i could carry on with the idea

im really sorry to everyone who reviewed and read this.

but il leave it up 2 u to read it and you can end it however you want

sorry :(

hayzxx

x


End file.
